Life At Rimmel Academy
by bri-hotie
Summary: {Chapter 5 up} PARTY! LoL Yeah! Who cares about summaries! Read and find out wat its about! Warnings inside and I swear this WILL Be Funny! JohnnyxOc TyxKaixWyatt OzumaxOc
1. The Begginning

Disclaimer: We own nothing that has to do with beyblade, seeing as we are making no profit from this fic. We only own our Ocs, Rylie, Pumpkin, and Miles. We also dont own Mr.Gibson and Mr.MacDonald who are Hotz Geography and Science Teachers.  
  
Authors Note: Okay. This is Hotz And Bombs. This is our first Attempted fic. We dont mind flames. Just review...  
  
This fic is dedicated to all of those who love Johnny and TyxKai! Yeah! Go Johnny! Go TyxKai!  
  
Pairings:   
  
Warning: Yaoi (Guy/Guy Bonding), Drunken Stupidity, Humourous Death(s) BAD SPELLING AND LANG, and Enrique.  
  
TyxKai  
  
Wyattx Kai  
  
JohnnyxOc(Rylie)  
  
MaxxOc(Pumpkin)  
  
OzumaxOc(Miles)  
  
IanxKevin  
  
IanxDaitchi  
  
EnriquexEverybody  
  
Oc Bio's:  
  
Rylie Sacco  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 ' 1"  
  
Nationality: Italian  
  
Eye Clour: Blue  
  
Hair: Long, Blonde, Straight  
  
Clothes: (To Be Described; Mostly School Uniform)  
  
Style: Punk/Prep/Skater(copying Bombs Oc..LoL)  
  
Personaliy: Shes nice to friends, and ignores people that she would most likely not talk to. Shes stubborn, sarcastic, and just confident enough. She eats a lot, just like tyson. She hates people who are hot-head, over-confident, and who ignore her (Johnny).  
  
Best Friend(s): Tyson, Max, Pumpkin, Tala(later chapters), Enrique, Kevin  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
Pumpkin Wang  
  
Age: 15  
  
height :5"5  
  
nationality : canadian   
  
eye colour : yellow   
  
haircolour :orange with blonde streeks, wheres in pig tails.  
  
clothing: (to be described)  
  
style :colourful happy and hyper  
  
personality: she is like max hyper happy and loded with sugar . comes up with crazy quotes.  
  
Best friends: same as Rylie plus Daitchi and Oliver  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Miles Galway  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 ' 6"  
  
Nationality: Irish  
  
Eye Colour: Icey Blue  
  
Hair: Short, Spikey, Blue  
  
Clothing: T-shirts with Various Rock Bands, depending on the day, Baggy Pants (School uniform at school...Hotz was too lazy to describe her ocs clothing.)  
  
Style: Rock/Skater  
  
Personality: Attitude. Sarcasim. Distant From People. Hates Being Hit By Animated Frying Pans? She only likes her friends. She Hangs Out With The Guys And Doesnt Like Girls.  
  
Best Freinds: Johnny, Ozuma, Ian, Kai  
  
Anyways...On With The Fic....   
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Rylie awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She look at the time and realized that she was going to be late   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Oh no I cant be late not today why me" she grumbled as she reluctly got out of her comfy bed , and haded for the bathroom. After taking a shower, doing her hair, and applying her makeup, she returned to her room to be welcomed by a really ugly (In her opinion) uniform. {A/N: The Uniform Looks Like Kai's At the beginning of v-force...Green Jacket/Blazer , White Shirt w/ the school crest, and grey pants/skirt.) Rylie had just moved to Scotland in the summer, so she didn't really know anybody other than Tyson, who was her neighbor. Today was her first day at her new school, Rimmel Academy, which was a private school that her mom insisted on her going to. She was doing fine back home in Italy, until her mom and Dad divorced, and her Dad left. Rylie and her mother had moved here with Hank, Rylie's moms new boyfriend. Then Rylie met Tyson. To Rylie, Tyson came off as a annoying pig, but a nice one at that. He was the only friend she had right now.   
  
"Rylie, Tysons here!" Nora (Rylie's Mom) yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Im Coming, Mom!" Rylie replied while she ran out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Urg mom do I have to go?"   
  
" Oooooooooohhh you look so cute ! Yes you do, and don'tt pull any pranks on the teachers this is a good school and I don't want you to slack off ,   
  
you need to get a good........"  
  
"Yeah, yeah mom I heard it all before" said Rylie in a bored tone.  
  
"I just want to see you do good" said Nora hopefully.  
  
"Well im not going to be doing good if im late the first day" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well get going"  
  
"HEY ARE WE GOING?" asked Tyson with his goofy grin   
  
"Yea im right here Ty"  
  
"Hey ty do i get to meet this Kai you always talk about today" she asked playfully   
  
Tyson blushed a bright red and said yeah. Rylie laughed.   
  
"Awww TY your so cute"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rylies POV  
  
Tyson and I approached a huge building that was the academy. It was made of mostly dark brick and windows. I love buildings with a lot of windows. The academy looked twice as big as my old school in Italy, probably because it was a private school. Tyson was beside me pointing out people who I should stay away from.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Normal POV   
  
A blonde boy came up to Tyson and Rylie, and asked Tyson to introduce his friend.  
  
"Hey Ty, Who's your friend?" Enrique asked as he checked out Rylie.  
  
"Oh. Hey Enrique this is Rylie. Rylie this is Enrique." Tyson said.  
  
"Umm.Hey." Greeted Rylie.  
  
"Hey Beautiful, Where have you been all my life?!" Enrique asked Rylie , as he took her hand and tried to kiss it . She pulled it away before he could looking disgusted at him. A few seconds later the bell rang.   
  
"Cya Enrique. We have to go." Tyson said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah Bye... Call me some time babe!" Enrique said as he slapped her ass. He then walked away leaving Rylie and Tyson stunned.  
  
"What.....The hell... was THAT?!" Rylie asked as Tyson was about to leave.  
  
"THAT...Was Enrique..Sorry about him what can I say he loves the lady's cya at lunch ." Replied Tyson as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah see ya" she yelled at the retreating form of her friend now I have to find the office  
  
Rylie went to the main office and received her schedule. She had Geography first, then P.E., then Math and Science. Rylie walked to her Geography class and made it just in time. When she walked in she noticed a guy that was whistling at her and she heard Enrique saying "Hey Hottie!" Rylie gave Enrique the finger when she heard this, and fortunately for her Mr. Gibson (the Geography teacher) didn't see this.   
  
"Sorry im late" she said  
  
She looked around her classroom again and that's when she noticed HIM....  
  
Bombz: Muhahahahaha.. yeah I Know this chapter suckz ..maybe the cliffy will help make it better ... probably not though....  
  
Hotz: hey hits bombz with frying pan if you have any suggestions to make this better that would be appreciated lol well try to update quickly .  
  
ty: I LOVE KAI stoopid wyatt has to seel him away from me crys  
  
Bombs: who wants kai if you got johnny .  
  
ty: i do whhhhhhhhhhhhhh crys harder  
  
hotz: dont cry ty.kai is yourz. stoopid wyatt gives ty kai plushy  
  
wyatt : no way kai's my hero i LOVE HIM  
  
hits wyatt with a frying pan  
  
whistles innocently and walks away  
  
goodbye every one   
  
R/R 


	2. Dodgeball Can Be Dangerous

Chapter 2: Day one  
  
Rylies POV  
  
I walked into my Geography class. I Heard whistling coming from a boy with red hair. I heard Stupid ass Enrique say "Hey Hottie" I gave him the finger from being so stupid. The I saw HIM....He had a blue bandana on that was holding up his red hair...he was pretty cute... I guess. he had violet eyes and looked muscular... I blushed. He was looking straight at me...Well at least I thought that until a girl with navy blue hair came from behind me, and went up to the guy and kissed him hard on the lips.. I was fuming..I hadn't even met the guy and he is already getting on my nerves in public how degrading .  
  
Enriques POV   
  
The New girl, Rylie, is REALLY HOT! Wow .. That's pretty sad...I say that about all the new girls. I felt the urge to call to her. "Hey Hottie"I yelled out.. She looked at me un-amused and gave me the finger...I was starting to feel a little insecure when she started to look at Johnny like that...She was just staring at him. Okay..Now Im starting to get a little jealous! Am I losing my touch? Am I not cute anymore? How does SHE find HIM more attractive than me?!..Im obsessing Over A Girl. They should be obsessing over me. God..I Need To Get Laid.....  
  
Johnnys POV  
  
I was sitting in class, waiting for Mariam, my girlfriend to show up. The door opened, and a new girl walked in. She was hot..damn..I already have a girlfriend...Im thinking like Enrique...That's never good....Ahhhh she's looking at me...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Rylie was standing at the door . looking around for anyone she new she spotted Tyson and, he gave a small smile , then mr gibbson said   
  
"So you're the new student eh? ,hopefully your smart not like these rotten no goods " (a/n. Mr .Gibbson seems mean but he isn't is one of the best teachers ever he is very funny )  
  
She gave a heasatent smile Man he is kind of mean saying that she thought.  
  
"So tell us about your self" said Mr. Gibbson  
  
"Sure whatever" said Rylie  
  
"Ok, my name is Rylie Sacco I use to live I Italy I like rock music , love Colorado Avalanches , I play the drums and the bass guitar"   
  
"That's great you can have a seat next to Enrique "  
  
"Hmph" Rylie growled.  
  
She walked over to Enrique.  
  
"Have you ever heard of fate?" Enrique said thoughtfully  
  
" Have you ever hear of my fist conecting with your face?"  
  
" Feisty i like that...Meow." Enrique said as he sexy growled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gym Class   
  
Rylie walked up to the huge gym. It had six basket ball hoops and a small stage on the right end. She was amazed by how different this gym was from her old school's. Rylie then felt a sudden pain in her shoulder. That bitch that was making out with Johnny pushed her.   
  
"Move Bitch" Said Mariam, grinning, "I saw the way you were looking at Johnny, he's mine so back off." With that, she walked away.  
  
Man, what the hell's her problem Rylie thought as she headed for the change room. When she entered the change room she notice a orange blur coming up to her.  
  
"Hey you're the new girl right? Your pretty! You should try out for cheerleading! You wanna be my friend? I Have Lotsa Friends! My Names Pumpkin!" said The Orange Blur. Pumpkin was pretty with her orange hair and yellow eyes.   
  
"Umm .Hey ..Come again?" Rylie said, looking at her with a confused look, Thinking she was something from outer space.  
  
"Well You better get changed, or your going to be late! You don't want to be Late do you?!  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"If we have any partners I'll be yours"  
  
"Ok" Rylie said feeling better that she had met someone nice.  
  
She looked at the gym uniform (a/n light gray T shirt that says the school name with green shorts) at least it cant get any worse she thought as she walked out of the change room she heard a wolf whistle and her name being called and she moaned.  
  
"Leave me alone Enrique, don't you have class or something " she growled out.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey be nice babe I have a spare , Awww you don't want me around im hurt " he said smirking   
  
"whatever " She said as she walked in the gym and she spotted Pumpkin doing some complicated dance moves . Pumpkin spotted her and ran at top speed and latched herself to Rylie's arm she started to talk at an alarming speed pointing out all the people . The teacher came in and announced the they were going to play dodge ball so the class got into a line the teacher picked Pumpkin and Mariam to be the Captains.   
  
"I pick first... I pick Rylie" Said Pumpkin  
  
"Mariah"  
  
"Britt"  
  
"Emily"  
  
"Naya"  
  
"Miles"  
  
When they were done picking the teams they began to play. Rylie was distracted and she got hit in the head with a ball that was thrown by none other than Mariam. Oh That Bitch Is Going to Pay for that Rylie looked around and noticed that the red head boy with the bandana standing in the corner with Enrique and a black and red haired boy. Enrique winked at her. Stupid ass..Does he ever give up? Rylie grabbed a dodge ball and chucked it with all of her strength at Mariam head. When it hit her she fell back a little and Rylie noticed a girl with blue hair come from behind Mariam and stuck a foot out. Mariam fell on her ass. Pay backs a bitch Rylie thought as she watched Mariam fall.   
  
Johnnys POV   
  
I walked into the gym to pick up Mariam for lunch. I brought Ozuma with me, because we both had our spares, and we were going to ask miles if she wanted to come with us for lunch. That's when I saw the new girl...again. She looked at me ... again.  
  
And Enrique, being the stupid playboy he is, winked at her. I don't know why, but I felt a little bit jealous. She had an evil grin on her face, and a dodge ball in her hand. I knew this couldn't be good. Then, she whipped the ball right at Mariams face. What the hell was her problem? I ran towards Mariam as she fell. My girlfriend was on the ground crying in pain. Curse that knew girl!  
  
Enriques POV  
  
I was standing in the corner of the gym watching all of the hot girls. Then Rylie walked out. Wow she is so hot! I whistled at her, she turned to me she and said "Leave me alone Enrique, don't you have class or something " I was feeling very playful so I said "Hey, hey, hey be nice babe I have a spare , Awww you don't want me around im hurt " he said I think she likes me .hope Im not losing my touch , or my good looks. Just then Johnny and Ozuma walked in. They are probably the ones who are stealing the ladies from me. Yeah..stupid Johnny. The way Rylie looks at him. She was looking at him again. Then she looked at me and I winked at her smirking . She roll's her eyes at me ignore me and picked up a dodge ball. She chucked the ball at Johnny's Stupid ass girlfriends face! she is feisty Hahahahaha! I have a tingling sensation in side that's telling me there's a cat fight coming up!! I love cat fights...Especially when they involve hot girls ohhh man HOT !!!. im so horny  
  
Normal POV  
  
Rylie noticed Mariams Boyfriend running up to her. The She started screaming in pain. The teacher came to her aid.   
  
"You Bitch!!!!!! My Face!! My Beautiful Face!!" Mariam screamed at Rylie.  
  
"Oh My God!! Mariam! Mariam! are you okay How could you do this to Mariam you bitch ?!" said Mariah and Emily  
  
Then Johnny and the teacher came over the teacher said that Johnny , Mariah and Emily could take her down to the the med. room, as Johnny past Rylie he said "what the fuck is wrong with you"  
  
" Hey it wasn't all her fault mariam though the ball at her face first, and I tripped her" Miles spoke up  
  
"WHAT WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Johnny said in shock  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA good one new girl hi Im Ozuma" laughed Ozuma  
  
"Rylie"  
  
"MISS SACCO AND GALWAY DOWN TO THE PRINCAPAL OFFICE NOW!"  
  
"Yes ma'am" they said in unison  
  
"Hey that was funny what you did to Mariam"   
  
"Thanks I Guess "  
  
"Im Miles "   
  
"Rylie"  
  
They got to the office in an awkward silence . they sat on the bench waiting for the principal to call them in when he did he asked them what the did and they said that they were playing dogeball and they accidentally hit mariam in head but the teacher though it was on purpose . So he let them go for lunch early . as they walked to the cafe they said good bye and Rlyie got her food.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, At Lunch  
  
After getting her food Rylie started looking for Tyson. Eventually she found him. Tyson was sitting with some friends, eating..a lot. Rylie saw Pumpkin sitting with him... She decided to go over there.  
  
"Hey Rylie!!" Yelled Tyson.  
  
"Hey bud..." Replied Rylie.  
  
"Oh Rylie, this is Max," Tyson said as he pointed to a Blonde haired boy, "This is Kevin", He pointed to a very short green haired boy, "And-"  
  
"Thats Pumpkin, I know." Rylie cut in.  
  
"Hey Ry so are you going to sign up for cheerleading?? Ohhhhh this is going to be sooo fun . " Said Pumpkin excitedly.  
  
"Right cant wait"  
  
Rylie sat down and started explaining what she had done in gym to Tyson, Max and Kevin. They found it really humourous. They explained that there was a group of people who Rylie should stay away from, that group involves Mariam, Mariah and Emily.  
  
"Hey babe how YOU doin?!" Called Enrique as he made his way over to the group.   
  
"Hey enrique" the group said  
  
"So where is kai, you can't avoid it for long ty" said Rylie in a sing song voice   
  
tyson blushed a bright red and he pointed to Jonnny 's group. and said the blue haired boy was kai .  
  
"Fine That's over there kai isn't he gorgeous" asked ty   
  
"yeah is cute I guess but who does he have his arm around?"  
  
"that's Wyatt" said a new voice she turned around and saw a boy with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes  
  
" yo im tala you lookin mighta fine" he said. Just then Johnny approached the group with a scowl...................................  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Hotz:Muhahahahahaha wonder whats goin ta happen?  
  
Tyson: WHY WAS KAIS ARM AROUND STUPID WYATT?!  
  
Bombz: Cuz Kai Does like you....Yet. Sorry about our last cahpter..it was kinda boring...I SWEAR IT WILL GET FUNNIER THOUGH!!  
  
Enrique: I WANT RYLIE..SHES TOO HOT FOR JOHNNY!!!  
  
Hotz: O Shut Up or I'll get my frying pan!  
  
Enrique: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Bombz: RR ..Flames welcome  
  
Hotz: I Got The Frying Pan!! 


	3. BEYbattels

Disclaimer: We Dont Own Beyblade..We Do Own Our Computers Though..we dont own yu-gi-ohs Syther the sky dragon (hotz just used it as a bit beast cuz she too lazy to make up her own LoL)  
  
A/N: There! The first chapter was short and pretty boring. The second chapter was funnier (we think). This Chapter actually has BEYBLADING in it! Wow ...LoL...The Chapters Should Be More Interesting/ Funny from Now On..Cuz We Have The Plot Typed Out....  
  
Hotz: Ha! Beyblading eh? I Didnt know that you could write that!  
  
Bombz: Shut it...  
  
Kai: How come Im not in this much?  
  
Bombz: cuz u suck LoL..No... Johnnys Just More Important than You Thats All...  
  
Kai: grrrrrr  
  
Hotz: Yeah grrrrrr..Dont Be Mean To Kai! Be Mean To Wyatt! Hits Wyatt with animated frying pan  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Beyblading Try Outs   
  
Johnny approached the group with a scowl followed by Kai and Wyatt. The last two were walking hand in hand. Tyson face was turning red. Anger was growing within him.   
  
Tysons POV  
  
I was sitting under a tree at lunch, with my friends. Rylie came over to us and I introduced her to my friends. She explained what had happened in her P.E. class. I found it funny. All the things that Mariam has ever done to people like us...She deserves a broken nose. Hahaha. Just then Johnny had started quickly approaching us. He had a scowl on his face. I then noticed that Kai and Wyatt were following him... hand in Hand. My blood began to boil. I was starting to think that Kai was doing this on purpose. As I watched the talk and joke I began to loose my apatite  
  
,   
  
"what do you want johnny" I said to them  
  
" i just wanted to tell you guys about the beyblade tryouts"  
  
When he said that I looked Rylie she looked amused. rylie is a really balder.   
  
Normal pov   
  
Rylie smirked at Tyson who was looking at Kai who was staring back at him.  
  
"So are you going to try out Tyson?"said Kai  
  
" Yeah of course me and Dragoon are there"   
  
"Anyone else ?"  
  
Keven, Max and Rylie all said " Me, me, me " and Everyone gasped .  
  
"YOUR going to try out , ha you probably don't even have a bit beast! " said Johnny in a bored tone.   
  
"Yeah I am, and I do have a bit beast and it's probably more powerful the your bit beast" she defended no insults slyther and gets away with it she thought . Johnny was really mad now Is this little girl challenging me? who does she think she is ? I'll show her   
  
"Fine I accept your request of a beybattle be ready 4:00 at the park I'll be waiting don't be late"   
  
"Fine I'll be there but when I beat you don't go crying to you momma" she said  
  
The rest of the school day went by smoothly. Rylie got to know Miles better and found out that she was really nice once you got to know her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
After School  
  
When school ended, Rylie walked home. She was greeted by her mom when she got inside.  
  
"Hi Honey, How was your first day?" Nora asked.  
  
"Umm.. Fine mom. I have to go meet some friends at the park, I'll tell you about my day tomorrow." Rylie said as she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
When Rylie got to her room, she had a quick shower, re-did her makeup and put her hair in a high pony-tail. She changed into baggy black pants with a white tank top that showed her belly button. She ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
At The Park  
  
Rylie arrived at the park. she looked at her watch it said 4:05. she saw a big crowd and ran to it she found her self face to face with a very angry Johnny .   
  
"Wow you actually showed up I didn't think you would"  
  
"Lets just get this over with"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
Rylie's blue eyes scanned the crowd she saw a familiar blue eyes staring at her they winked she blushed a bit and got in to a launching stance  
  
(/n Beyblade Sean if you don't like you can just not read it this is my first ever so be nice -hotz)  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
LET IT RIPPPP!!  
  
They launched there blades Rylie blade whipped around the dish while johnny spinning in the middleConcentrate…she thought. Don't let your opponent know your weaknesses  
  
"Syther attack" a giant red dragon appeared   
  
" Salamulyon. counter "a giant slamnder appeared  
  
both blades crashed in the middle of the dish and flew back circling each other .   
  
"COME ON RYLIE YOU Got him on the run"  
  
"salamulyon attack"  
  
"SLYTHER SKY ATTACK"  
  
the blade came crashing loudly into johnny's blade creating an big tornado in the center of the dish the wind her beyblade was creating were so strong that she was slightly off the ground, but the smirk on was being replace by a scowl . Johnny was getting annoyed 'she is better then I anticipated.' His beyblde started to wobble slightly but it got on back corse almost immediately. "COME ON RLYIE" Tyson , pumpkin Enrique and kevin cheered .  
  
"You wanna play rough then get ready SALAMULYON"  
  
the crowd was in awe as the blade crashed into rylie's blade making it wobble slightly .he then gave no mercy and attacked again   
  
"oh no, ... come on SLYTHER " she yelled 'that's one wicked bitbeast I don't think I can take much more if he keeps attacking like this'   
  
"Ready to surrender girly" smirking   
  
"never" she said growling  
  
"Ohh well I guess ill finish you off the old fashion way"  
  
the bey blades crashed into each other head on a loud crash was heard .   
  
"This is your last chance either you give up or you'll end up with a trashed beyblade"  
  
" I never give up and im not going to start now SLYTHER ATTACK NOW!!" she yell desperately   
  
"SLAMULYON ATTACK"  
  
the bey dish broke with the force of the two blades attacks creating a massive cloud of dust when it clears only one blade was left spinning.  
  
HotZ here : I wrote the beybattel here I hope it's good . Sorry about the spelling mestakes  
  
R/R luv bri /BOMBZ 


	4. Warning: Enrique

Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade or its characters. We own our Ocs, and our completely messed up plot LoL!  
  
Authors Note (By bombz): Hey Hey Hey! Whats up Whats up?! We didnt update at all this weekend! Ha Stoopid Bri and her lazyness! LoL No just jokin...I was at my cousins all weekend so yeah! Remember we have exams to study for too! (STUDYING??! WHO STUDIES?!-Bombz) Stoopid Bri going to Canada's Wonderland :P Without me! Hmph! Hey people who actually read this fic! Check my fic out! Its called "Battle Of The Blades" (xBombsxNxMooglesx)! Yeha!  
  
Hotz: Hahaha I get to go to Wonderland and YOU dont! =P  
  
Bombz: GrrrrR Hmph Not Fair! Well I Get ta go next year :P stoopid you being older than me...But your shorter than me so =P I can go on more rides! =P=P=P=P =D  
  
Wyatt: Whos not taller than YOU guys?  
  
Hotz: Shuddup Wyatt! Hits Wyatt over the head with a frying pan  
  
Bombz: I believe that short people should have the right to kick tall peoples asses! YEAH! POWER TO THE SHORT PEOPLE!  
  
Hotz, Ian, Kevin and Daitchi: AMEN TO THAT!  
  
Johnny: On with the fic! Runs away as Bombz, Hitz, Ian, Kevin, and Daitchi look ready to kick his ass IM TOO TALL FOR MY OWN GOOD!  
  
'Thoughts' "Speaking" ""Phone""  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4: Warning: Enrique  
  
last time on ................  
  
"SLAMULYON ATTACK"  
  
the bey dish broke with the force of the two blades attacks creating a massive cloud of dust when it clears only one blade was left spinning..............................  
  
Johnny's blade was left spinning in the center , Rylie looked at her blade that was now lying unmoving at her feet . The crowed gasped .   
  
Johnny smirked "I told you didn't stand a chance , hope this has taught you a lesson not to challenge people out of your league"   
  
Rylie looked pissed ... "I want a re-match"   
  
"Sorry but no, I suggest you back to battling rookies" he said as he left, going to the otherside of the park .  
  
"URGGGGGGGGG" 'I hate him' Rylie thought, giving Johnny a death glare.  
  
The crowd left leaving Ty, Enrique , Pumpkin, and Max on that side of the park.  
  
"Good match Ry, you had him on the run" said Ty  
  
" Yeah but it wasn't good enough was it Ty"   
  
" Yeah babe good match" Enrique gave her a hug witch she returned   
  
"Thanx"  
  
Just then Kai showed up HOLDING Wyatt. Tyson looked really angry.  
  
"Hey Tyson how's single life? Have you Heard that me a Kai are officially a couple"  
  
Rylie notes the look on Ty's face and sighed. 'Poor Tyson' she thought   
  
"Single life, its great" Tyson grumbled out obviously pissed .  
  
Kai sniggered.  
  
" Go bug someone Else Wyatt" said Pumpkin madly. She hated both Kai and Wyatt for what they did to Tyson.  
  
" I don't wanna" said a cheerful Wyatt laughing (a/n how childish lol)  
  
" what do you want ?!?" said max  
  
" I want to beybattle Tyson"   
  
" Why?!?" said Ty   
  
"Cuz Kai bought me a new launcher and I want to try it out on some one easy as you" Wyatt said with a fake smile gripping his launcher and inserting his blade.  
  
"Anything for you Wyatt" He said setting up his launcher walking up to the dish , he got into a fighting stance .  
  
"Yeah! kick his ass TY!!!"  
  
" I wanna ref! I wanna ref!" said a hyper Max.  
  
3!  
  
2!  
  
They both griped there ripcords ready to rip when Max gave the signal.  
  
1!  
  
LET IT RIP  
  
They both launched there blades into the dish they crashed head on sending both blades to the edge of the dish . Tyson's blade was getting ready to attack again.  
  
"Dragoon Phantom hurricane attack" Ty's blade rammed Wyatt sending the wobbling blade out of the dish.  
  
Wyatt looked down at the still spinning blade as it slowed to a stop at his feet.  
  
'Wow..THAT WAS EASY!' Thought Tyson.  
  
"Hehehehehe! I WIN! BLAH! IN YOUR FACE WYATT!!" Tyson screamed, while dancing around, doing his 'Victory dance'. He then noticed Kai watching him in amazement. 'I hope Kai's impressed' Tyson thought, as he fantisized about Kai. Oh, how happy Tyson would be if he was with Kai..But NOOOOOO Wyatt has him all to himself. Ty had zoned out in thinking about ways to get Wyatt out of the picture.  
  
Rylie noticed Tyson about 30 feet away mumbling to a tree. 'Crazy ass, wonder what hes Mumbling about? Uh oh here comes trouble' Rylie thought. She saw Johnny rapidly approaching her. Johnny wanted to have some fun with rubbing Rylie's loss in her face....   
  
"Hey! I noticed your not crying to your Momma yet!" Johnny yelled at her, waiting for Rylies reply.  
  
"Nope, no cryings gunna be coming from ME.... Maybe from you if you dare touch me though!..You know Johnny? Your such a stupid ass! Trying to IMPRESS someone I think!" Rylie replied, recieving a fake hurt face from Johnny.  
  
"Oh... My dear! Im...So hurt... From your words! WHY DONT YOU STAY TRUE TO THAT PROMISE?!" Johnny said as he reached out and grabbed Rylies wrist. Rylie started to try to pull away, but Johnnys grasp on her was to strong.  
  
"LEMME GO! NOOOOWW!" Rylie screamed. Johnny still didnt let go.  
  
"You see? I dont fear you or your threats! YOU could never hurt ME!" Johnny said, letting go of her wrists.  
  
"Fag" Rylie mumbled under her breathe. Johnny glared at her, when he had heard it. 'Stupid girl. I aint no fag! I HATE HER!' He thought.  
  
"Sorry? I didnt catch that!"   
  
"You did so you FAG!"  
  
"Well, If I'm a fag, then I'll go hit on your friend Tyson over there, cuz I know hes a pretty desperate one!" Johnny said, laughing out the last part. Rylie glanced over to Tyson, who was still talking to the tree. Before she knew it, her fist connected with Johnnys face.  
  
"What the hell?! I was joking! God Lady!" Johnny said in desperate attempt to not get punched in the face again. Rylie backed off when she noticed Kai coming to Johnnys aid. Tyson realized that if you talk to a tree its not neccesarily going to reply, so he went over to Rylie.  
  
"Rylie! Just back off! He's not worth it." Ty voiced, appraoching Rylie, Johnny and Kai. Again, he found himself staring at Kai. 'Aww Hes so Gorgeous!' He thought.  
  
"Yeah Johnny screw it! Theres no point in this. Im outta here. I best advise you to leave to. And, YOU," Kai said, pointing to Tyson, "STOP STARING AT ME!" Kai then walked off, soon followed by Ty {What a Stalker Lol}, leaving, yet again, Johnny and Rylie. Rylie noticed Johnny starting to laugh, 'What the hell?' she thought.  
  
"Hahahaha! Kai is so stupid! If I tell you somethin can we call it truce for the rest of the week?" Johnny asked, still laughing. Rylie looked at him funny, 'Why does he want a truce?' she thought.  
  
"Dunno.. Depends what ya have ta tell me."  
  
"It has to do with Kai and Tyson."  
  
"Fine... "   
  
"Kai sorta kinda likes Tyson... And He sorta kinda likes Wyatt... And its sorta kinda tearin him up."   
  
"What? Really? Oh my god?! Can I tell Ty?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?!"  
  
"Cuz then he'll really be up in Kais face."  
  
"Oh I See... Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce... But I still Hate you and once this weeks over, Im going back to arguing." Rylie said, walking away. 'What a stupid ass' She thought.  
  
Johnny walked away a bit later thinking 'Wow.. Shes something...What a stupid ass'. Great minds think alike. On Rylies way home, she decided to go to the local diner, where she knew her friends would be. It was only 7 o'clock, she could hang with them for an hour. Little did she know, someone else was heading there.  
  
RYLIES POV  
  
Hahaha... A truce? What was he thinking?! Does he actually THINK at all? I aint gunna stop annoying HIM... I gotta think of Ty though. What would Johnny do if I kept bugging him? Dunno... I'll have ta sleep on that question.... Hey the diner! Im bored anyways... At least someone I know will be there. Theres no harm in just dropping in. I quickly approached the diner, and I saw a shadow coming up from the side of the building. Uh oh. Why is HE here?  
  
"Fancy meeting you here" Came a voice. Yup it was him.   
  
"Ergghhh! Why are you here?! I wanted to run into one of my FREINDS not YOU!" I stomped.   
  
"Hey babe That hug meant soo much more! I thought I was your friend?!" Stupid Enrique. {Thought it was Johnny eh?..It was gunna be Johnny but I wanted to have some fun -Bombz} I was quiet. I didnt want to reply... I didnt know HOW to reply.  
  
"Well... Since your here... And Im here... Lets go in!" Enrique said, ushering me inside and to a seat.  
  
"Hey! I didnt agree to this!" I screamed. If anybody walked in NOW, they would think I was GOING OUT with ENRIQUE. I hoped it wasnt Mariah, Emily or Mariam. That rumor would spread through the school in two seconds! Stupid Enrique I BLAME HIM!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
ENRIQUES POV  
  
I left the Beyblading try outs happy. I had given Rylie a hug and she returned it. Yay! Now I was getting somewhere with her! I was bored and I knew Rylie and Tyson would stick around to fight or Argue with Johnny and Kai, and I also knew I couldnt bare to see Johnny touch my soon-to-be woman so I left. I decided to go to the local diner to pick up some ladies, rehersing My many one-liners on my way. I took the long way though. I came up the side of the Diner and saw Rylie. Perfect. Shes alone, and obviously lost in thought.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." I said in my sexy voice. Meow! Im good.  
  
"ERGHHH! Why are you here?! I wanted to run into one of my FRIENDS not YOU!" Wow.. Shes an impatient one! It was clear that she wanted me!  
  
"Hey babe That hug meant so much more! I thought I was Your Friend?!" Well actually I considered myself her soon-to-be-boyfriend-especially-if-Mariah-was-at-the-diner. Ha! I am so smart. Maybe I could make some guys jealous too! She stayed quiet.  
  
"WELL.. Since your here... And Im here... LETS GO IN!" I said as I ushered her in like a gentleman would.  
  
"Hey! I didnt agree to THIS!" She screamed. I wonder what she DID agree to. I let out a sexy growl. MEOW Enrique you babe you.   
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Rylie got into the booth that Enrique had pushed her into, still fuming about Enrique being there. She looked around to see that none of her friends were there. Enrique looked straight at Rylie  
  
"Can I get directions to your heart? Im kinda lost in your eyes." He said as he stared. Enrique was so corny LoL. What a fag.   
  
"Aww Enrique... I like ignoring you better with my eyes CLOSED!" Rylie snapped.  
  
"Oh Cmon Baby Im Hurt....! Hey that wasnt nice!" Enrique said giving her puppy eyes.   
  
"Aww Im Sorry" Rylie said, fakely.  
  
"Baby, You know? I dont like you because your nice, I dont like you cuz your pop, I like you cuz your hot thats non-stop!" Enrique said flirtatiously.   
  
"Hey.. Dont look for another way into my heart..Look for the exit! Ha!" Rylie hissed as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Keep that TONGUE to YOURSELF unless you wanna SHARE!" Enrique laughed. Rylie joined in on the laugher a few seconds later. It was all good! This conversation wasnt serious, or so Rylie thought. Enrique, however, had a different veiw. 'Stop pretending that you dont want me!' He thought. They ordered some food and discussed what had happened after Enrique had left the try outs. Suddenly there was a massive about of laughter coming from the both on the other side of them. Rylie looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaa!!!HA!" Johnny, Ozuma, and Miles laughed in unison. They had been sitting in the booth next to Rylie for the past half an hour, stealing some of Enriques one-liners and coming up with their own. 'Shit..They heard!' Thought rylie as she looked over at them pissed.  
  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BIN THERE FOR?!" Rylie demanded. They stared at her and laughed some more. Johnny was the first to speak.  
  
"For about a half an hour but only cuz I heard there was a fire in your heart, I musta came to late though, cuz it looks like it burned through ya cuz your so damn hot!" Enrique, Ozuma and Miles started to laugh their asses off. Rylie gave Johnny a death glare after hearing these words.  
  
"Oh well, If being hot was a sport you'd be playing varsity" Rylie said to Johnny, sticking out her tongue.   
  
"Hey! I though Enrique told YOU to keep that TONGUE to YOURSELF... Or maybe your wanting to SHARE it with ME instead Of HIM!" By now everybody was sitting at the same booth laughing their heads of. Rylie and Johnny still having tremendous hate towards each other, but trying to make the best out of their truce.   
  
"Yo..Heres an idea! How bout we break the truce and go back to hating each other?!" Rylie asked.   
  
"Love that Idea..Hey guess what? Get the hell outta my sight!" Johnny said with all seriousness.   
  
"FINE BY ME!" Rylie yelled while she left the diner.   
  
"Damn! I need to give her a note!" Whispered Enrique... Miles heard him though.  
  
"Hey! I'll go give it to her! I was gunna go anyways..." Miles said, grabbing the note from the table, and leaving.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!" Rylies said as she left the diner. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, so she broke out into a run.  
  
"Hey! Slow down girl! Woah!" Miles said, catching her breath after spriting after Rylie.   
  
"Oh...Its you Okay!"  
  
"Yeah its me..What happened back there?"  
  
"Johnny. Thats what happened!"  
  
"But I thought we were having fun!"  
  
"We were..Until I..Uhhh.. Broke the truce?"  
  
"Yu-huh so you say." Miles said breaking out in laughter.  
  
"All you guys ever do is laugh! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Rylie asked pissed off. Miles looked at her and handed her Enriques note.  
  
Rylie reached out and grabbed the note.   
  
"Whats it say?" Asked Miles.  
  
"You dont know?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rylie opened the note and looked at the writing pathetically.  
  
"I'll try to be nice, I'll try to be naughty, I'll try to be anything if you just call me!" Rylie read. They both started laughing.  
  
"W..What a.. FRUIT!" Miles studdered in laughter. They heard someone coming.  
  
"Hey Ladies!" Enrique called. Rylie broke off in a run heading for home.She wasnt going to face Enrique.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Rylie walked in to her house, slamming the door shut so her Mum would acknowledge that she was home. She walked into the living room to find her mum.  
  
"Hiya hunny, did you have fun with your friends?"  
  
"Yeah I had a blast" Rylie said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, what happened?"  
  
"Its nothing to worry about"  
  
"Tyson called for you." Nora {Her mum} told her. And with that, Rylie nodded and headed up to her room.  
  
Rylie picked up the phone and called Tyson back, seeing as she was extremly bored. The phone dialed and Tysons Grandpa answered.  
  
""HEY DUDE!""  
  
""Hiya! Is Ty there""  
  
""My homie is eatin!""  
  
""Ahh Lemme save him.. Put him on the phone""  
  
""Okay chicky! If ya say so!!"" Rylie heard Tysons grandpa call him and then a grunt came from Tyson.  
  
""Hullo?""  
  
""Hey Hey Hey!!""  
  
""Oh Hiya Ry! Whats up?""  
  
""Um nuthin much just bored as usual! Wadda ya guess do for fun around here?""  
  
""We can head over to the diner!""  
  
""Ummm How bout we dont""  
  
""Aww Your no fun Ry!"" Tyson whined. Rylie explained to him what had happened at the diner, and by the time she was done, it was ten o'clock... Still early but Rylie had nothing better to do, so she went to bed. However, she didnt know that Enriques note had fallen out of her bag and a certain slut had picked it up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bombz: K Thats it! I worte most of this chapter, but if it sucks hotz wrote it! Hahaha  
  
Hotz: Glares Getter Enrique!  
  
Bombz: Ahhhhhhh  
  
Hotz: Nehahahaa  
  
Enrique: Meow!  
  
Bombz: We dont own much of the one liners in this chapter... We got them from www.firehotqoutes.com so yeah.  
  
Hotz: Ha I was at Canadas wonderland =P  
  
Ty: And Ya didnt bring me back no food!  
  
Hotz: NOPE hits Ty with a frying pan  
  
Bombz: --; LA VISTE I WILL UPDATE SOON! CUZ IM ON A ROLL! 


	5. The Shiznich?

Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade or its characters. We own our ocs and some of the one liners.   
  
Authors Note: Ha! Last chapter was funny! Ha and I wrote it {Bombz}! Well Bri wrote some but oh well! SHE was at Canadas Wonderland having FUN while I was home from school On a roll writing HA! Yeah..We're punkin on! There might be some TyKai in this chapter! Oh, And this chapter is gunna be following Miles around, instead of Rylie =P My Ocs Turn! {Bombz} Well On with it!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts' -Note- {Authors note} ""Phone""  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE SHIZNICH?  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly , it was Friday, last period it was going by so slowly . A note was passed to Rylie.  
  
-Hey Im having a party on the weekend you better be there- Miles  
  
Rylie looked across the room and nodded to Miles, and went back to her boring science work. Another note was passed to her   
  
-Mr. McDonald looks like an alien LMFAO- Ty  
  
-Lol He does this is so boring- she passed it back to Tyson who sits beside her ,and then another note was passed to her .  
  
-Baby, Lets talk science! We're positive and Negative charges, We're attracted to each other!- LOVE Enriquepoo  
  
Rylie tilted her head up to see Enrique, who was staring at her.   
  
-Don't play with me..Im not dice- Hate ya alwayz, Ry  
  
Rylie wrote that note and chucked it at Enriques head. Enrique read it and blushed....  
  
AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLASSROOM  
  
Miles, Ozuma and Johnny were, well, Laughing. They were in the middle of a flirting war. They had been flirting with each other all class as a joke. {Yup Johnny and Ozuma were flirting wit each otha! LoL Not seriously though}   
  
-Man, Milk does the body good.. but DAMN how much did YOU DRINK?!- Luv Johnnikins  
  
Johnny chucked the note at Ozuma, who chucked one right back at him.  
  
-I don wanna seem like a tease, but will you undo my zipper please?- Luv Zumibabe  
  
Johnny and Miles burst out in laughter, receiving a glance from the alien.  
  
-Are you wearing space pants? Cut that ass is Gutta this world!- Lav. Johnnikins  
  
Johnny chucked the note at Ozumas ass, and Miles laughed...again.  
  
-Im 32% hot, 28% naughty, 15% fine, 23% that I bet ya wanna be mine, and 2% innocent, thats 100% of what you want!- Lav. Zumibabe  
  
Ozuma chucked it at Johnny. Miles started scribbling down stuff to chuck at the guys.   
  
-Pimpette of the year, Playerette of the season, your guys are gone n Im the reason =P- Lav. Tailz  
  
She wrote it twice and chucked one at Ozuma and One at Johnny.  
  
-Im just like a new sports car, everyone wants me!- Lav. Johnnikins  
  
Johnny threw it at Miles, but Miles missed it. The note hit Pumpkin in the head. She grinned 'Perfect, call me a tattle tale, but I can get Johnny in hell.' She stuck her hand up. She got glares from Johnny, and Ozuma, Miles hadn't noticed because she was still laughing.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Wang?" Mr. McDonald asked.  
  
"Umm, This note just got chucked at my head, Sir."   
  
"Who chucked it?" Mr. McDonald asked the class.  
  
"Me, sir" Johnny said loudly.  
  
"Bring it up here."   
  
Pumpkin walked up to the front of the class and handed the note to Mr.McDonald  
  
"Lets see here: Im like a new sports car, everyone wants me!" Read Mr.McDonald. The class started laughing, Miles and Ozuma being the loudest.  
  
"Who wants you Mr. MacGregor?"  
  
"—Miles a-and -O-zumi!" Johnny studdered in laughter. The class looked at the other two and started laughing again.  
  
"Enough I don't need or want to know about what you do in your spare time Mr. MacGregor" he said looking at Johnny with a look that said you have issues. the whole class burst out laughing except johnny who was mutter curses under his breath,   
  
"Mr. MacGregor can I please speak with you"  
  
"ah sure" He said confused as everyone left the classroom .  
  
" Mr MacGregor if you need to talk about anything , the councilor's office is always open" he said .  
  
"Yeah sure... I'll do that." Johnny said as he walked out.  
  
- MILES HOUSE-  
  
Miles and Asamiya were getting ready for the party when she tripped and punch got on her t shirt her white t shirt .  
  
"Shit my shirt"  
  
Asamiya looked at her when she said that, he blushed and he got a towel and started to wipe the punch from her chest. just then Johnny came in , he took one look and he smirked and said   
  
"am I interrupting something?!?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively .  
  
" WHAT?!?" Miles was blushing RED she ran up to her room   
  
"What was that all about?" said Asamiya confused, he was mad that Johnny had ruined the moment he had a big crush on Miles for ever but he never really had the courage to ask her on a date because she'd kick his ass.  
  
"'ll go check on her" said Johnny. He walked up the stairs knocked at her bedroom door when no one answered he let him self in.   
  
"Miles you there?"  
  
"Bud, you there?" Just then the bathroom door opened and there was Miles in a small towel around her waist. She noticed him in the room and she screamed.   
  
"Johnny what the fuck are you doing in here you henti baa Get out!!!!!"she picked up the nearest object which was her shoe and threw it at Johnny hitting him in the head .  
  
"Owwwww That hurt " he rubbed his swore head .  
  
"GET OUT HENTAI!!" SHE SCREAMED  
  
"Ok" He said running out of the room and ran down stairs.  
  
"Umm... What was going on? I heard screaming." Ozuma asked.  
  
"You woulda wanted to be there!" Johnny walked into the kitchen, and started getting food out for Miles' party.  
  
"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang. Johnny anwserd the door and his jaw dropped he did a double take and noticed that is was Rylie. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a light blue tank top showing a little cleavage that made her blue eyes standout. She was wearing a little make up. She looked HOT!   
  
"Close your mouth Johnnikins , you'll attract flies that way" She said as she let her self in.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me hun , nice house ,where is Miles?" She asked she was felling a bit flirty as she looked around the huge house  
  
"In her room" Still at the door.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night?! Or are you going to give me a tour?"  
  
"WHAT ?! Find your own way around, and don't call me that!" He closed the door and faced her   
  
"Why not johnikins" She said pouting a bit. He thought she looked absolutely cute.  
  
"NO get Miles or Ozuma to."  
  
"Awww Johnny hunny I thought we had something special " She said laughing out loud  
  
Johnny growled and walked away leaving a laughing Rylie. Rylie just stopped laughing noticing that Johnny was walking away from her .  
  
"Hey you giving me a tour or what?"  
  
"If your going to keep bugging me the I guess I have no choice!"  
  
"YEAH!" They walked upstairs TOGETHER.{OhhhH!I Feel The Love!!} Johnny showed Rylie the different rooms. When they got upstairs, they found Asamiya walking down the hallway...Shirtless.  
  
"Lookin' good Ozuma!!" Rylie said. They both laughed and Asamiya did some hip movements. her eyes widened and she looked questionably at johnny  
  
"Thanks! You too!" He winked.  
  
"Hey Playboy! Where were you going with no shirt on?!" Johnny asked.  
  
"Going to get my party clothes on" He said thrusting his hips moving his arms all the way to his room 'I wish Miles could see me now'  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" They both laughed.'He is really cute when he smiles and not insulting me'  
  
They heard a knock at the door they went to answer it when Rylie said,  
  
"I dont wanna walk all the way down the stairs give me a piggy back"  
  
"What?! No Way!" To late, she had alredy jumped on his broad back she wrapped her legs around his torso.  
  
"Onward Johnny!" 'She accully pretty funny when she is not being a bitch' 'well she not really a bitch you were mean to her' his inner voice argued   
  
"Fine whatever , your heavy what do you eat" He joked she was actually really light.  
  
"Hey! Im not heavy" She hit his arm playfully 'is he playing with me'  
  
"owwwww" Johnny faked hurt and rubbed his arm she smirked , Johnny walked them to the door he opened it and it was................................ Mariam, her friends and Enrique. Marium was wearing a pink tube top that said princess on it with a matching mini skirt and boots. Emily was wearing the same thing only yellow and Mariah, the same only purple {A/N: clones!} Enrique looked hot with a pimp coat and matching pants and a pimp hat with a feather. Rylie cheerfully as she got off his back and walked in front of Johnny who had his arm on the open-door so it looked like he had his arm around her shoulder they looked really good together .  
  
"Hey Enrique!! Whats up?!"  
  
Marium walked in and hit her with her shoulder as she walked up and kissed Johnny full on the lips which Johnny replied and deepened it by opening his mouth and sliding his tongue in her mouth . Rylie glared at her and walked over to a chair and sat down, while Johnny made out with his bitch of a girlfriend ,then Tyson came in and said ,  
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey Tyson "  
  
"I cant wait for this pary to start do you know where the food is ?"  
  
Miles came in a blasted some music.  
  
Just then Ozuma walked down. He looked very... Stripperlicious. He was wearing a black mesh shirt that stopped a few inches above his pierced belly button. He had tight, black leather pants on and earings going up his ears. His belly button piercing was a string with diamonds. Rylie looked in his direction.  
  
"Hey! Ozuma! Your Lookin Pretty Stripperlicious!!" She said winking . Tala came in with a bang whering a pair of baggy black pants and a red timberland t shirt and said "This Parteh's The SHIZNICH!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bombz: K We're sorta breakin this chapter down ta two parts so yeah  
  
Hotz: ZzZzZzZ  
  
Bombz: Im Tired  
  
LA VISTE! 


End file.
